ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Stitch (Lilo
Stitch is the name of the genetic experiment 626, a fictional alien protagonist from the Lilo & Stitch films and television program. Originally created to cause chaos across the galaxy, he is marked by his short temper and mischievous behavior, traits that endear him to his friend Lilo, who adopted him as her puppy dog. He is voiced by his creator and the film's co-director, Chris Sanders. Appearance Stitch is a blue alien genetic creation standing between 3 and 3.5 feet tall, weigh 120 lb and strongly resembles a koala, though he's referred to as a dog throughout much of the franchise. He has a limited ability to change his physical appearance, as he can retract a second set of arms, his antennae, his claws and the three spines on his back into his body. Walter Joos , helped with the voice production, for he inspired Chris Sanders the voice. History While explaining his creation to the Galactic Council early on in Lilo & Stitch, Dr. Jumba gives the following rundown of Stitch's powers: "He is bulletproof, fireproof, shockproof and can think faster than a super computer. He can see in the dark and can move objects 3,000 times his size. His only instinct - to destroy everything he touches!" In the original Lilo & Stitch movie, Jumba claimed that Stitch's "destructive tendency was taking effect", and that he would be irresistibly drawn to large cities to "back up sewers, reverse street signs, and steal everyone's left shoe." Although we rarely see Stitch shot at with a bullet, he does survive the crash of his spaceship with only a scratch, is only briefly stunned by a fall of several thousand feet, and has to be run over by three tractor-trailers in succession to be knocked out. As for fireproof, he does drive a tanker truck of gasoline into a volcano and ends up only a little singed. Weapons fire from plasma guns seems to cause him discomfort, although he can hold it in his hands long enough to throw the plasma back at his enemies. Thinking faster than a supercomputer is harder to quantify, but he does figure out how to escape from captivity fairly quickly, builds a model of San Francisco after only glancing at a postcard; grabs a crossword puzzle from the table and finishes it in about 7 seconds; builds a bomb out of a plasma-bolt, a doll and a roller skate; operates automobiles with ease; builds a "bucking bronco" out of a toaster, a vacuum cleaner, and a lamp; is able to understand he can use a human as a shield from Jumba, by Pleakly's presence; and generally picks up quickly on what is happening around him. He is also fluent in playing the guitar and driving any sort of vehicle, which can be as simple as riding a tricycle or as complex as piloting inter-galactic spaceships. His ability to lift objects 3,000 times his own size and weight is seen several times throughout the franchise, including incidents where he lifts a building off its foundation and hurls it, picks up a descending blast door, and hits Dr. Jumba with a thrown Volkswagen Beetle (shouting gleefully, "blue punch buggy! No punch back!"). He also throws an airplane, along with 234 people inside, like a giant frisbee, and stops an 18-wheeled tanker of gasoline dead in its tracks. This ability is sometimes joked about in the later series; for example, in Stitch! The Movie, Hämsterviel, while physically restraining Stitch for a cloning experiment, counters Stitch's strength with restraint devices, that are equal in strength themselves, as Hämsterviel loudly declares, to "three-thousand and one!" times Stitch's own weight. His claws are able to grip anything: pads on his feet and paws contain a sticky substance allowing him to adhere to almost any surface and scale buildings and walls. His skeletal system is very flexible, allowing him to put his feet into his mouth and become a rolling ball/buzz-saw, and his legs are powerful enough to enable him to jump several feet into the air. His eyes can pick up infrared and ultraviolet light as well as visible light, and he can filter out one or the other if necessary. He can see in normal vision (during this mode, his eyes appear black in color), night vision (which is green), infrared (red), ultraviolet (purple, which allows him to seen animals that have left their scent marks, unlike all past alien experiments). In the series he also displays an ability to 'zoom in' (and apparently sees with a head-up display). He also can act as an audio amplifier, radio and/or microphone, illustrated when he uses a claw as the needle on a record player, and the music comes out of his open mouth. He can also act as a microwave radio receiver without any external equipment; he merely pops out his antennae and opens his mouth. He has an acute sense of smell and hearing, and can regrow his fur at will. He is also dexterously skilled in hand-to-hand combat, using all four arms or just two. Stitch was also able to squeeze between the threads of a large jar-like container's lid (not simply go through the glass) -- this was demonstrated only once, so whether this is an actual ability remains to be seen. Weaknesses Stitch's greatest weakness is his inability to float or swim due to his dense molecular structure, which causes him to sink like a stone in water. Another weakness is the fact that his super-sensitive hearing can lead to temporary deafness when exposed to sonic blasts. His third and arguably greatest weakness, is if a macadamia nut and a tennis shoe goes in his mouth, all of his special abilities will be completely erased, including his strength and dexterity. At this point, the only way to restore his abilities is to retrain him from scratch. Stitch originally had an instinctive hydrophobia, but was able to overcome it because of Lilo's influence over him. Notes *Stitch is never seen in pod form, in the movies, or the series. This is likely that Jumba never had time to put him in pod form, and while on earth, Jumba never had the opportunity, and while living on earth, he never needed to. *Stitch's last name is never stated. It could be Pelekai or Jookiba. However he simply may not have one, as his true name is "Experiment 626" and Lilo states his name is "Stitch" when adopting him from the dog shelter. *Several times in the franchise he has regurgitated food, and even taken it out of his stomach by hand. This implies that he has no gag reflex. *Stitch has never had to wear a space-suit, indicating an ability to withstand low pressures and minimal or no need to breathe. *The Lilo and Stitch Movie is the only time when Stitch wears a swimsuit. This is when he surfs with Lilo and his new Earth family at the end of the movie. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Stitch appears as a Summon in Kingdom Hearts II, and also appears in the main story of the game as well, in which it is because of his antics that Sora, Donald, and Goofy are transported into the Space Paranoids world. He later assists in the defense of Hollow Bastion, and is not seen again aside from summons afterwards. External links *Stitch. Internet Movie Database. Retrieved on 2008-12-22. Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Extraterrestrial superheroes Category:Fictional mammals Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional weapons of mass destruction Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:2002 introductions